Luffy's Freshman Year
by PresentingToYou
Summary: It's Luffy's first year in high school and he'll learn it's not all it's cracked up to be. Follow him through high school parties, fights, girls, and Football as he learns how to balance all of this, and not fail Algebra.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: So, since this is a story about Luffy in High School, I decided to not make him nearly as oblivious as he is in the anime. So it is slightly O/C. Just a warning, lol.**

 **Chapter 1**

One of the worst ways to be woken up is being hit by an extremely overweight orange haired woman, who didn't know the meaning of _five more minutes_.

"Jeez, you _old hag_ , you didn't have to hit me that hard." I told her, holding my head. My old hag comment earned me another hit and I was sure another lump had just formed on top of the previous one.

"At least _this_ old hag doesn't have to go to school, like a certain _dumbass_." She had me there. God, I really didn't want to go to school. Mostly because it sucked, but also because it was my first day of high school. I mean I wasn't scared about getting beat up by some asshole senior or anything like that. I'd kick anybody's ass. I had heard high school was completely different from middle school, though. As in, it was ten times harder, and middle school was hard enough.

"Now, get your ass up and get ready for it."

"Since when the hell did you care about me going to school?" I mumbled, not bothering to even move my covers off of me.

"Since your grandfather told me that if you didn't make it to school on time _everyday_ , he'd punch me along with you, and I've suffered enough with Ace. I'm just glad he isn't Sabo's grandfather." She pulled my covers off of me and dragged me off my bed. "So, get the hell up because I'm not suffering for you too."

"What the hell, grandma, all I asked for was five freaking minutes." I shouted as she slammed my door shut. There was no way I'd get back to sleep now. I got up and went to take a shower. I made sure not to take too long cause i knew if I did, Dadan wouldn't hesitate to barge into the bathroom and try to give me a black eye for using too much water.

Guess I should explain a little. I was Luffy D. Monkey. 14 years old and starting my freshman year. I had two older brothers, not blood related, but that didn't matter to us, we had been together since I was 3 and shared a bottle of sake. Once you shared a bottle of sake, you were brothers for life. Ace and Sabo were 17, Ace was a second time junior while Sabo had made it to his senior year after somehow managing to pass Algebra 2. I knew I was gonna have trouble with Algebra 1, so I was already dreading junior year. Ace and I had lived with Dadan for most of our lives, our grandfather had kind of just dumped us here since he couldn't take care of us himself, Dadan wasn't too happy about it. I think she was warming up to us a little, though. Sabo had always been around, but he didn't come to live with us until I was around 9. He wasn't a legal resident of the house, but he had ran away from home and his parents hadn't come looking for him. So, he got by on forged signatures and a very convincing old man voice that he used whenever the school called home to tell of his latest detention.

Of course, we weren't the only ones that lived with Dadan. There were at least 14 of us, most grown men who decided living here was easier than going out and having to buy their own food and pay their own bills. I didn't know how she could afford all of us, but Dadan did it. Whenever I asked, she'd tell me to mind my own business, and since it was usually over dinner, I gave up easily. You'd give up easily, too, if you had to fight with grown men to get something to eat.

 _BANG! BANG!_ "Get your ass out of the bathroom, Luffy." I heard Ace shout.

"Can I brush my teeth?" I yelled back. There were at least four bathrooms in this place, why the hell did he need to use this one?

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"Calm your ass, I just got in here. Use another bathroom."

"All my stuff is in here, dickwad!"

"Well, that sucks for you, doesn't it?"

"Would you two shut the fuck up? It's 6 in the damn morning." Grey shouted, clearly upset about being woken up. Hey, he wasn't the only one.

"Maybe if you had a damn job, it wouldn't matter that they were yelling at 6 in the morning, you lazy bum!" Dadan shouted. I began brushing my teeth as everyone began shouting at each other. Six in the morning and yet we're still as loud as we would be at 8 at night.

I left the bathroom and returned to my room. Sabo was still sound asleep like people weren't having a screaming match right outside of our room. Why didn't the old hag come in here and punch him in the head? I shook my head and made my way to the closet. I pulled out a loose red tank top with a pair of blue shorts and pulled on my black vans, wearing red socks with it. Sabo was finally getting up when I was tying my hat around my neck. It was a straw hat with a red band, I had been wearing it since I was kid. It was given to me by a close friend.

"Fuck. _School_." Sabo muttered, throwing off his blankets and rubbing his face.

"If you look at the bright side. You'll only say that 179 more times before you don't ever have to say it again." I tried. He was lucky. He had one year left, I had four, if I was lucky enough not to get held back like Ace.

"That doesn't make it any better." Sabo responded. I shrugged, I tried. I left the room and went to the kitchen. Dadan had breakfast ready and waiting, which I was grateful for. I grabbed about 7 pieces of bacon, some eggs, 2 waffles, and 4 sausages. Both, Ace and Sabo, had come into the kitchen by the time I was finished my plate and grabbing another sausage. They loaded their plates with just about as much as I had before devouring it in less than 3 minutes.

"Okay. let's go before the old woman starts bitching about us being late." Ace said.

"I heard that you little brat!" Dadan shouted down the stairs.

"So?" Ace challenged. We hurried outside as we heard the pounding of a 270 pound woman making her way down the stairs. As much as we didn't like to admit, all of us were a little scared of Dadan. She hit like a heavyweight boxer.

We hopped in Ace's car and headed to school. The high school wasn't far, only a ten minute ride.

"We probably won't see you again, Luffy, so you have six minutes to get here before I leave you." Ace warned, as he locked his doors.

"I'm staying after school." I told him," Football practice."

"Since when did you play football?" Sabo questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I just started this summer. Sanji thought it'd be a good way to impress girls so he wanted to play, so we all decided to play." I wasn't really interested in getting girls, I had decided to play because I wanted to tackle people. Tackling people was always a good time.

"Sanji never fails to come up with a new scheme to impress girls. I almost feel bad for him, seeing as none of them have ever worked. Whatever, though. Good luck with that, I guess." Ace shrugged, and continued walking, heading into the school. Sabo and I followed behind him.

"I'm gonna go find Koala. See ya around, Luffy." Koala was Sabo's best friend. She was nice to everyone, but lost her temper with Sabo all the time. Most of the time because he did something stupid, reckless, or both.

Ace was long gone, so I went to search for my friends. They were easy to find, all of them were in a huddle together at Usopp's assigned locker. His locker was the only place I actually remembered from the tour because two kids had got into a fight and happened to put a dent in his locker. It was shaped like the guy's head so I thought it was pretty cool.

My group of friends were Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp.

Sanji liked to believe he was the ultimate ladies man, but the closest he's ever come to touching a woman in that way was getting kicked in the balls. Zoro on the other hand, was more into getting stronger, he spent most of his time in the gym and that was the main reason he decided to join the football team with us. Usopp didn't like to do things that raised your heartbeat over 10 beats faster than your normal, we had to practically drag him to football try-outs and he kicked and screamed the entire time.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted, which they returned easily.

"Man, have you seen Nami and Robin, yet?" Sanji asked, I didn't think there was ever a time when he wasn't talking about a girl.

"No."

"You're totally missing out. I didn't think it was possible, but they've gotten even hotter since the eighth grade." When it came to our class, Nami and Robin were probably the most sought out girls. They were the only girls in middle school with huge boobs, so guys usually tried to get with them. So far, nobody had succeeded. I liked Nami and Robin, not in _that_ way, but they were both pretty cool, when you got past Nami's abusive ways.

"Do you ever think about anything other than girls?" Zoro mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Why would I need to? Or even want to?" Sanji replied easily, staring ahead, probably looking at some girl's butt.

"Maybe so you can actually pass a class without having to copy because you were too busy thinking about girls." Usopp answered. He was afraid that one day, we'd get caught cheating and there was nothing Usopp dreaded more than detention.

"I'm perfectly fine with copying if I get to stare at girls like that all day." Sanji pointed very discreetly to our right, and all of us simultaneously turned to look.

The girl had long, black hair and big brown eyes. She was tall and _extremely_ curvy with big breast. I had to admit, Sanji did have a point. The girl was pretty, or beautiful, as Sanji would say.

"That's Boa Hancock." He started. I had no idea how he knew her name. She was definitely not in our year. "She's a sophomore and she's never dated any boys and guys constantly ask her out. Rumor has it, she's a lesbian, she doesn't even have guy friends. That's such a waste of a beauty, if it's true." I turned away, not wanting to get caught staring.

"Who cares? She looks like a bitch." Zoro responded, pulling up his book bag.

"Yeah, she does look a little scary." Usopp agreed.

"Psh. I can handle scary." Sanji said, easily. He then proceeded to fix his tie and jacket before walking towards her.

"This will be good." I commented, knowing Sanji was about to make a complete fool of himself.

"Excuse me." He greeted, causing her to turn towards him. The two girls, who looked seriously out of place standing next to her, did the same. Sanji didn't say anything, he didn't even move. It was like as soon as she placed her eyes on him, he became a statue.

After 10 seconds of that, Zoro openly laughed at Sanji's failed attempt. That caused her to look at us. Both, Zoro and Usopp, did the same thing as Sanji. What the hell was wrong with them?

"The hell." She continued staring at me like she was waiting for me to freeze, too. "Uh, hi." I said after she had stared long enough for me to feel awkward. Her jaw dropped, but she quickly closed her mouth.

Her face became red," Hi." She mumbled before turning away from me and closing her locker, leaving quickly. The two girls looked shocked, as if they had never seen something before. What a group of weird girls. My friends seemed to come out of whatever trance they were in and turned to me with the same look the girls had.

"Did she really just blush?" Sanji questioned.

"Yeah, so?" I replied. Sanji looked at me like I was stupid.

"She likes you. Of all people, it's you! What the hell is wrong with this universe?"

Zoro shook his head," Ignore that idiot. Come on, Luffy, the bell's gonna ring soon. Let's get to class." I agreed with Zoro, and we left while Sanji continued to question Cupid and his ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"We've all got to get laid this year." Sanji blurted out. It was completely random. I don't know how he was thinking about sex when Zoro was currently slicing Usopp to pieces. In Mortal Kombat, of course.

"Ah, why don't you quit it for once in your life, swirly?" Zoro questioned, using his nickname for Sanji, knowing it would piss him off.

"I will _after_ you kill yourself, stupid Marimo!"

"How bout I kill you first?" Zoro responded, throwing his remote down.

"Hey, we have enough people fighting here without you two adding to it. Shut the hell up!" Dadan shouted, silencing both of them. _Everyone_ was scared of her.

Sanji cleared his throat. "Like I was saying, we _have_ to get laid this year."

"Why? I don't see what the big deal is?" Usopp replied, causing Sanji to nearly have a heart attack.

" _The big deal!_ The big deal is we're in highschool, now. We shouldn't be sitting here playing stupid video games, we should be out there, seeing beautiful girls and going to great parties with drunk beautiful girls." Sanji practically had hearts in his eyes as his hands were clasped together, him being deep in thought about _drunk beautiful girls._

"There's some flaws in your little plan, Swirly. One. We're freshman, we don't get invited to parties. And two. _Beautiful_ girls don't _like_ you." Zoro explained, ending whatever fantasy Sanji was having.

"Ah, what do you know? Besides we don't need to be invited to a party, we just need to hear about it. Then, we can crash it."

"I heard if a freshman is caught at a party, they get thrown through a wall." Usopp said. He looked about ready to piss his pants at the thought.

"As a liar yourself, you should know not to believe every rumor you hear, Usopp." Sanji told him quickly. I guess he was right. There was no way they actually threw people through walls. "So, let's go to a party, you guys."

"So, I'm guessing you know where one's at?" I questioned. I know I hadn't heard about any party.

"Well, I don't know where it's at exactly, but your brothers do."

"Like they'll tell us." I scoffed, knowing Ace and Sabo wouldn't breathe a word to me about a party.

"I never said we'd ask them." Sanji smirked as if he had a brilliant plan.

"So how are we supposed to figure out where it is, smart one?" Zoro asked.

"We'll follow them."

"With what?" Usopp started.

"Our bikes?" I continued.

"Are you stupid?" Zoro finished.

"No, not with our bikes. We'd never be able to keep up with Ace. We're gonna follow them in a car."

"So, I suppose you have an invisible boat mobile lying around." Zoro retorted. Last time I checked, none of us had a car, or even a license, or even a _learner's permit._

"No, we're gonna use my old man's car."

"Like Zeff would _ever_ let you drive his car."

"He won't know. He's catering for some big time producer's party so he'll be gone all night. He always leaves his keys in his top drawer. He'll never know we took it." Zeff had lost his leg in an accident a few years ago so he didn't drive anymore, but he never got rid of his car. Sanji figured he was saving it for him.

"I don't know about this Sanji." Usopp said.

"Aw, stop being a puss, Usopp. You and Zoro should just go home and get ready then come over to my house, and Luffy when Ace and Sabo start getting ready text me and we'll be right over."

I wasn't sure about this, but it was better than sitting in the house and playing online pirate games. "Okay, I guess."

"Guys, I think I'm coming down with a _can't-be-in-a-car-with-Sanji-behind-the-wheel_ sickness." Usopp spoke as I got into the car.

I laughed at him," It'll be fine, Usopp. Stop worrying."

"You weren't there during the drive here." Zoro responded, looking just as sick as Usopp.

"Will you two shut up? I'm perfectly fine at driving. Now, put your seatbelts on, Ace and Sabo are coming out." We watched as they hopped into Ace's car and took off. Sanji waited until they made their first turn before turning on the headlights and slamming down on the gas, making the car fly forward.

After a few near death experiences and many curse words, Ace and Sabo finally stopped and got out of the car. Sanji parked halfway on the sidewalk and we scrambled out of the car. We didn't take any time to throw up since we didn't want to lose Ace and Sabo, but I definitely could've used it after driving with Sanji.

It was about two minutes of walking before we got to a giant house with music so loud the ground was vibrating. Sanji gave us his best _told you this would work_ smile before making his way toward the house.

We followed behind him. I was hoping nobody would know we were freshman, and stopped us from entering the party. Luckily, no one did. The music was even louder inside the house and we had to shout into each other's ear to make out what someone was saying. Drunk people were everywhere and there were a bunch of half naked girls dancing, which Sanji didn't hesitate to drool at. We made our way to kitchen and grabbed ourselves some beer.

"Alright. Let's chug them down so we can get drunk faster." Sanji suggested. "Last one to chug it all isn't getting laid tonight." He said before quickly putting the can to his lips. We hastily followed behind. I didn't really care about getting laid, but I didn't want to lose. Of course, Zoro won, he had been drinking since he was 12. I came close behind him, and then it was Usopp. Sanji was more than upset about coming in last. Zoro grabbed two more beers before saying something about finding a quiet place to drink before wandering off. I grabbed another one, too, and then decided to find my own adventure, too. I didn't have to look for very long. I had ended up in the backyard and none other than Boa Hancock stood before me, blushing as if I had said something to her.

"H-hi, L-Luffy."

"Uh, hey. How do you know my name?" I asked, taking a sip of beer.

"You're Ace and Sabo's brother. Everyone knows who they are, so it wasn't hard to find out." She answered easily. Then, her eyes widened," Not like I was looking or anything!" She added quickly, her face becoming red. The girls, who never seemed to leave her side, shook their heads.

"Oh, well, um.. Who are your friends?"

She turned around and looked at the girls," They're not my friends, they're my sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold. Why? Do you like one of them?" She questioned, looking like she was ready to kill me if I got the answer wrong.

"N-no. I was just wondering since they always seem to be with you. Now, I know why."

"So, you look at me enough to notice that they're always around?" She stared at the ground playing with her fingers as if she was actually nervous.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I answered, scratching the back of my head. It was hard not to look at her when Sanji was always telling us to gaze upon her beauty.

She stopped looking at the ground and beamed at me. "S-so, um, Luffy, d-do you want to dance?"

"Sure, why not?" I held my hand out and she took it eagerly, intertwining our fingers. We walked back into the house and practically every pair of eyes were fixed on us. Mouths were opened in shock like they had never seen anything like us before. I guess it was because Hancock was taller than me. I mean I was tall for my age, standing at 5'8, but she had to be at least 5'11. She ignored everyone and began to dance like no one was watching. The dance consisted of her grinding against me and I concentrating hard on Dadan so I could keep myself from going from semi hard to full on hard. If Hancock could feel it, she obviously didn't mind because she continued to do so for the next two songs. I had ran out of beer throughout the middle of the first song, so I was pretty thirsty by the end of our dance session.

"Do you want something to drink?" I shouted, and she nodded. She followed me into the kitchen and I grabbed us both a beer.

"Thanks." Luckily, in the kitchen the music wasn't as loud so we didn't have to shout to hear each other.

"No problem." I smiled and her face turned red. I wonder why she's blushing so much. Silence washed over us as we drank our beers.

"Uh, Luffy?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Can I-." She stopped and shook her head," Why do you wear that hat?"

I took my straw hat off and looked at it. "It was a gift from a friend who's very important to me. I promised to cherish it until I saw him again." I told her, placing the hat back on my head.

"That's sweet. And it looks nice on you."

"Thanks, Hancock." I smiled and she flushed, looking away from me.

"You're welcome. That actually wasn't the question I was gonna ask you at first."

I raised both eyebrows this time," So what was it?"

"Can I kiss you?" She said quickly, avoiding looking at me. Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Um, sure?" I responded. She finally looked at me. She took a few steps forward before leaning into me and hesitating for a moment. It was only a second and then her lips were pressed against mine.

Wow. My first high school party and I'm being kissed within the first two hours. Sanji would have killed to be me right now. I wonder if the others managed to find someone.

She pulled away," Is something wrong, Luffy?" She asked, making me realize I hadn't bothered to kiss her back.

"No, there's no problem." I told her and kissed her again. This time I managed to move my lips in sync with hers and when the right time came I bit on her lip. I had never done it before, in fact this was the first time I had ever done more than just kiss a girl on the lips for more than 3 seconds. I had only seen it in the movies _*ahem* pornos_ , that Sanji told us to watch. Hancock didn't seem to mind it, though. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on the small of her back. She had a crop top on and her skin felt smooth under my fingers. The kiss and the fact that I could feel the beginning of the curve on her ass, and her chest pressing against mine were not helping me keep my jeans tent free.

Luckily, or unfortunately, I'm not really sure, we were interrupted. The chanting of _Do It_ was getting louder and the music had been lowered. I was pretty curious to know what the heck people wanted done so badly. Both, Hancock and I, followed people into the living and pushed our way through the crowd to get to the other side of the room, where everyone seemed to be focused on.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!" They continued chanting and I finally made it to the center of attention. Some super tall skinny guy was holding Usopp into the air, ready to throw him through the wall. I guess Usopp was right to believe in the rumors.

"Hey, everybody. This freshman thought he had the right to crash our party and talk to our girls!"

"Dude, she's a freshman, too!" Usopp cried, trying to get out the guy's grip.

"She's also my girlfriend, you dumbass!" He told him.

"Kuro! Put him down, we were just talking!" A pretty girl said.

"Stay out of this, Kaya! I'm gonna teach long nose here, a lesson. Should I put him through the wall?" He shouted and everybody cheered for him to do it. This is where I had to step in. There was no way I was gonna let one of my best friends be thrown through a wall while I just stood by.

"Let him go, asswipe!" I shouted and stepped into the small circle that had been formed.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Luffy D. Monkey. Now, let my friend go!"

"I'll let him go, alright." The guy's swung Usopp back before swinging him forward and letting go. Usopp flew straight into the wall, his head going through. If he remained conscious after the impact, he showed no signs of it.

"You're gonna pay for that." I charged forward and swung. He dodged easily, sidestepping me and hitting me in my ribs. I doubled over, holding my rib cage as he openly laughed at me. He hit me again and again, throwing punches faster than I thought possible.

I waited for the right moment and when I got it, I punched him with all my strength, which sent him stumbling back, holding his nose.

"You little piece of shit!" I didn't waste any time letting him recover. I kicked him in his leg, causing him to get down on his knee, and hit him again, just as hard. He happened to be too close to the wall and his head broke through just like Usopp's and they both were side by side, not moving and looking as equally stupid as possible. The house was quiet except for the music and then the cheers broke out. People began chanting another one. I wasn't planning on helping to put any more people in the wall, so I ran over to Usopp and pulled him away. His nose was bleeding and his eyes were closed so I began dragging him towards the kitchen. Somehow, Sanji and Zoro managed to join me on the way there.

"Luffy that was awesome! You're gonna get so many brownie points with the girls because of that. I wish I could have gotten there in time." Sanji praised.

"Where were you?"

"In the bathroom, some girl spilled her drink on me."

"And by spilled, he means poured." Zoro cut in, snickering at Sanji's expense.

"And I suppose you did better, Stupid Mosshead?"

"Actually, I did, Swirly, I've got a number right here." Zoro said, holding his hand up to reveal the seven digit number to Sanji.

"I can't believe everyone, but you and me managed to talk to a girl, Luffy."

"Actually.." Before I could tell them, Hancock ran into the kitchen, and came over to me.

"Luffy, that was amazing and so brave! Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Great. I'm glad you're okay. I've gotta go, it's getting late and the cops usually come around this time. I hope we can continue what we were doing before you had to go save your friend some other time."

"Yeah, sure. That'd be cool." I told her and smiled. She smiled back and pressed her lips against mine one more time before turning to leave.

"See you at school, Luffy."

"Bye." I turned back to Zoro and Sanji, who both had their mouths wide open. "What?"

"Everyone, but me got to talk to a girl!" Sanji shouted. "Why is God so cruel to me?" He asked while holding his heart and dropping down to his knees.

"Maybe because you're an idiot." Zoro answered for him. That was enough to spark an argument between the two. I ignored them and started slapping Usopp in the face.

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Watch the nose, asshole!" Usopp shouted, pulling away from me.

"A thank you would have been nice."

"What happened? My head's killing me. And why is my nose bleeding?" He stared at the blood on his fingers like it meant death.

"Apparently, you were talking to some guy's girlfriend so he threw you through the wall. But I kicked his ass and he got put through the wall, too." I explained.

"Oh yeah. _Kaya_." He got a stupid smile on his face.

"I guess the rumors were true." Sanji said, standing beside Usopp.

"Screw you, Sanji." Usopp told him, shooting daggers straight at him.

"Hey, not my fault you were talking to some senior's girlfriend." Sanji raised his hands defensively. In a way, he was right, Usopp had caused it himself. Before any of us could say anything, the music cut off.

"The pigs are here!" Someone shouted. It took about two seconds for everyone to start running towards the back door. What are they so scared of pigs for?

"Oh shit. Cops, let's get out of here!" Zoro was already running out the door like everybody else. Oh, pigs as in cops. It took me a moment to realize that meant that I should probably start running too.

It took me two minutes to shove my way through the door and then I started running, hopping over fences, hoping I was heading the right way to the car. I didn't know if Sanji and Usopp were behind me, but it was way too dark and way too many people running to see if they were.

Eventually, I found the car. The only one missing was Zoro. "Where the hell is that dumb ass, Mosshead?" Sanji questioned as we got into the car.

"Knowing Zoro, he probably went the complete opposite direction of the car." Usopp answered, using his shirt to stop his blood from leaking all over the car.

"If I knew that idiot would never find his way home, I'd leave his ass." Sanji complained as he started the car and destroyed a bush while backing out.

It didn't take us long to find Zoro, like Usopp thought, he was on the complete opposite side of where the car was parked. We thought we were home free until flashing blue and red lights appeared right behind us.

"Oh. Fuck. Oh! Fuck! We're totally busted." Usopp cried, looking back at the cop car following us.

"There is no fucking way that I am stopping!" Sanji shouted before slamming his foot even harder on the gas. He made a sharp right that nearly took us off the road, then proceeded to go over 100 miles per hour. As Sanji made another turn the car lifted off of the wheels and we stayed on the brink of flipping over for a total of five seconds before the tires touched back to the ground.

"Oh god, I'd rather go to jail." I agreed with Usopp. If Sanji continued like this, there's no way we'd be alive by the end of it. We reached an intersection with a yellow light and Sanji continued going with a look of determination.

"Please, Sanji. Just stop, I don't want to die yet. I'm too young!" Usopp was actually crying real tears, now.

"We're not gonna make it!" Zoro yelled.

"Oh yes, the hell we will!" Sanji countered, pressing on the gas with enough force to push it through the car. The light turned red and cars started moving, Sanji blasted through. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but all I heard were car horns and _what the fuck, asshole_ , followed by screeching tires. I popped one eye open and luckily I wasn't staring at the face of God. Sanji quickly made multiple turns, making sure we lost the cop, before he made his way to his house.

"I can't believe we're alive." Usopp stated. I'm pretty sure he peed in the back of the car.

"And not in jail." I added in.

"Well, I still can't believe I was the only one who didn't get lucky tonight!" Sanji exclaimed, staring disbelieving in the rearview mirror.

"Sanji! Get your ass in here, you damn brat!" Zeff sounded beyond angry. He glared at each one of us like we all played a part in an evil plot.

"Looks like you're unlucky streak hasn't run out yet." Zoro mumbled.

"All of you get the hell out of my car and go home before you get an ass kicking from me, too!" We wasted no time scrambling out of the car and leaving Sanji to fend for himself.


End file.
